


The Boy And His Warframe

by TheMugbearer



Series: Calix Lator's Stories [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMugbearer/pseuds/TheMugbearer
Summary: A Tenno named Calix is musing over the consequences of long sleep in the Moon Reservoir...





	The Boy And His Warframe

“I hate it, you know,” he mused. “That body. It’s frail and weak. I loathe the feeling.”  
The protective casing slid open. Before his eyes was hovering a cube of light. His Cephalon-class AI. Ordis.  
“Operator,” the computer spoke in a worried, if slightly touched by madness, tone. “You have slept for a millennia. The medical scan shows that your legs have suffered a number of major muscular failures. The atrophy...”  
“Silence!” he gritted his teeth and hit the armrest with his clenched fist. “I am asleep no more! Is it too much to ask to be able to be like all normal human beings?!”  
“B-but Operator, you are a Tenno!” Ordis argued. “You are not...”  
“...Normal human being?” he chuckled bitterly and looked at his hand, releasing the grip.  
No, he was. Four limbs, one head. Lungs, digestive system. The body was human. But the mind it held… the power…  
For thousand years, and many years before that, the Tenno were the children of Zariman. Results of terrible accident - or a terrifying by its cruelty experiment, however you wish to think of it. Stolen aboard one of many Void-faring ships, the Zariman Ten-Oh, they were exposed to the Void, rendering them with new, barely controllable powers.  
The powers that were now tamed and shaped to his will’s bidding.  
I am a Tenno, he replied after Ordis in his thoughts. Of the Vazarin School, no less! I am the bearer of immense healing powers! And yet, I cannot heal my own frail body!  
This infuriated him. He clenched his jaw, staring at Ordis. His call was to help the people of the Solar System. He had ways.. but never personally. Always through a proxy…  
He closed his eyes. For a moment, there was darkness. As he heard the protective casing closing shut, his consciousness have rushed in a stream of energy… He opened his eyes again. But he no longer was in his chamber.  
He raised a hand. Not his hand, but at the same time it was his hand. Covered in alloy plating instead of Zariman sleeping suit sleeve, it was the hand of a Warframe.  
Orange fingers, teal palm. It was one of his favorites. He helped himself out of the coffin in the Arsenal and turned around. There were other Warframes, waiting for their hour in stasis. Some of them were lethally efficient. Others, just pleasantly brutal and simple. There was one that fitted his School so well - Trinity, a healer. But his favorite for some reason was the one he was right now.  
He streamlined part of his energies through the Warframe, causing its fingers crackle with electricity.  
Volt. The one that harnesses electrical energies, frying his enemies, protecting the allies.  
He walked out of the Arsenal and through the hallways of the Orbiter. His personal ship, and he still hadn’t found an infirmary. This was outrageous.  
“Ordis,” the mechanical voice of the Warframe had a hint of his own voice, “why didn’t you unseal the medical bay yet? Wait, don’t answer… the Lotus did not give you permission… am I right?”  
The Lotus. An enigmatic entity, a maternal figure. The one that woke them up after a thousand years of sleep, to uphold the balance in the Solar System once again, and the one that led their Warframes into battle. And then, in dire times of crisis, led them to their Operators, the Tenno, within the secret vaults of the Moon, to relocate them on the Orbiter ships, far from danger.  
“... Yes, that is correct,” Ordis replied sheepishly.  
“She is overly caring, but it’s understandable...”  
He stepped inside the Somatic Link chamber, where his true body resided…  
As the protective casing slid open once again, he looked at himself, from two sides simultaneously: a frail boy; a mighty Warframe.  
Volt didn’t exactly looked at him: there was no hint of any sort of eyes or other sight apparatus on his triangular face with a protruding horn. But he knew that a sophisticated amalgamate of neural sensors inside Warframe’s helmet was enough for him to see.  
“It is time to make things right,” he spoke, looking at Volt. “Help me out.”  
He knew that Warframes had no sentience of their own - or so it was believed. But he could swear he felt that Volt was agreeing with his determination.  
As they stretched out their hands, a Tenno and his Warframe, a chill went down his spine.  
Volt grabbed his hand and let his Operator stand up. The legs, though, did not hold the weight, and the gravity started to pull him down.  
Then, without any command, Volt suddenly jolted down, picking him up.  
“Put me down!” the boy shouted. “I want to walk!”  
The Warframe nodded, letting his Operator touch the floor.  
“Operator, what are you doing?! The atrophies, the muscular breakdowns!” Ordis was already here, pulsating anxiously.  
“I do what must be done,” Tenno replied, frowning. “For too long we were slacking off in our coffins! It is time the Tenno started to carry their weight!” he looked at Volt. “Still,” he chuckled. “I appreciate the helping hand, old friend.”  
They proceeded to the main deck. As they looked outside the windshield at the stars, Calix Lator, a Tenno of Vazarin School, and his Warframe, the Volt, both felt pride. As strange as this may sound...


End file.
